Love comes again
by Kyori.Saeki
Summary: Un cigarrillo en la mano y en la otra, una lata de licor amargo. La musica a todo volumen en la noche, y a la mañana siguiente, sucedia de nuevo. "No necesito enamorarme". Sin embargo, tal vez ese encuentro, cambiaria su vision del mundo


Hola :3 Bienvenidas/os a Love comes again. Esta historia sera un poco mesclada entre cosas dulces, no tanto y un punto de vista diferente de las historias. Ya que he visto muchas con cierto estilo y queria variar un poco la personalidad de Antonio :3

**Disclaimer:** El anime Hetalia no es mio ni sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi, Bl (Boyslove), ChicoXChico. Si no te gusta, te invito a buscar otro fic :)) hay muchos que podrian ser de tu agrado.

**Pareja:** Una de ellas es Spamano, las demas se iran apareciendo el el trascurso. Si no te gusta la preja, puedes buscar otro fic igualmente, o leer por si acaso te pueda agradar :DD

**_Disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

La última canción de la noche - Avisó un hombre con la ropa desordenada. El sudor de su frente pegaba los cabellos a su piel morena.

Al frente de él estaba el público, con energía suficiente para estar toda la noche bailando. Moviéndose todos irregularmente, con las bebidas de colores brillantes en las manos, por los hielos.

El ruido era muy alto.

El muchacho se volteó hacia sus amigos que estaban en el mismo estado que él. Cansados, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al ver el grupo de jóvenes extasiados y atentos a su música.

El baterista tocó tres veces los palos de la batería y comenzó la canción, todos coordinados perfectamente. Se escuchó gritos de apoyo y después sólo murmullos entre las letras y melodía de la canción.

Por la puerta de la discoteca Insomnio, entró un grupo muchachos. A penas entraron al lugar el olor del humo del cigarrillo salió por la puerta e inundo sus fosas nasales.

A la derecha de la entrada, había un pasillo, al fondo, se encontraban los baños de los hombres y mujeres, uno frente al otro.

La castaña de cabello largo y ondulado miró a una chica que estaba a punto de vomitar, probablemente por el exceso de alcohol. Al otro lado se encontraban unos chicos observando a las chicas pasadas se copas con unas expresiones que la desconcertaron, ya le venía a la mente lo que estaría pasando por su mente.

- Este lugar es tan agradable como siempre - dijo con sarcasmo entrando al lugar.

- Ya no me entraron ganas de entrar - Habló el castaño desde afuera sin intención de entrar.

- Es verdad. Este lugar no me agrada para nada - Apoyó otro.

- Bien, entonces perdimos nuestro valioso tiempo viniendo a este lugar. -

El castaño de ojos violetas hizo una mueca.

- No protestes, por favor. Esto comenzó por qué no pudiste dejar de pelear con Gilbert - Le dijo casi en reclamó. - Juraste que vendrías aquí y ya llegamos, sólo será un momento -

El muchacho se iba a quejar pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

- Entonces que hago aquí -Dijo algo molesto.

- Eso no importa. Sólo entren -

La chica los tomo de la muñeca para adentrarse en el lugar. La chica camino en medio de ambos observando a dónde dirigirse y evitando a toda costa las miradas se los hombres.

- Una más, y los golpeo - Pensó caminando.

El otro chico miró a todo el lugar de pies a cabeza, incluyendo a las personas. Notó a Elizabeta no muy cómoda con el vestido verde ceñido que tenía, de seguro por la mirada de idiotas que tenían algunos. Así que Roderich le dio su abrigo para cubrirse.

La música estaba fuerte y al parecer era en vivo, pero las manos alzadas de las personas le impedían ver. La canción duró un minuto más y dejaron de tocar.

- Gracias a todos. Buenas noches - Se escuchó por los parlantes la voz del baterista, el cual los tres chicos pudieron reconocer perfectamente.

Lovino no alcanzó su mirada al grupo antes de que salieran del escenario.

Elizabeta se abrió paso por un lado de la gente aún eufórica por el grupo que acababa de tocar. Y tardó un par de minutos que se llenara la discoteca de música electrónica, y los jóvenes se pusieran a bailar. La música era fuerte y poco después de escucho el canto en coro de todos.

A Lovino le pareció conocer esa melodía letra de algún lado.

-You have become, what you have…- Se escuchaba a todos cantar. Y el sentimiento de conocer esa canción le pareció todavía más fuerte. Aun así, solo les siguió el paso a los dos chicos para evitar perderse entre todos.

-Esta canción si me gusta – Dijo la castaña sonriendo, complacida de la música que pasaban.

- Hace tiempo que no la escuchaba – Comentó el otro. Lovino no iba a decir nada, pero la curiosidad de saber el nombre de la canción lo ponía algo molesto. Como cuando entras a una habitación y olvidas que es lo que buscabas desde un principio.

Cuando iba a preguntar, la chica se detuvo de golpe y casi le tropiezan ambos.

-Vaya, si vinieron – Dijo el albino mirándolos con una sonrisa.

- No era cuestión mía, habla con él – Dijo señalando al chico de ojos violeta, este no se veía muy feliz de que su amiga haya dicho eso, normalmente, le apoyaría, pero esta vez ella estaba enojada. Después de todo, ella le advirtió que no apostara contra él, aun así, ella como buena amiga había ido con él.

Roderich se acerco a Gilbert.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó, esperando que dijera algo.

-Basura, prefiero la música instrumental – Dijo Roderich tranquilo. El otro puso una mueca entre fastidio y algo de burla.

-Estuvo muy bien, nos adoran –

-Son personas que no saben nada de música – Dijo él con elegancia queriendo terminar lo más rápido posible con su discusión para poder ir a otro lugar, o al menos a su casa.

-Claro que lo sabes, entonces, dime a personas que gusten de la música que tú dices, es la mejor –

-Hay muchas, pero no creo que sea el tipo de gente con la que tú te puedas juntar –

-Tu…- No termino su frase cuando llego el rubio amigo de este, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué haces Gilbert?, ya nos íbamos de aquí, tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

Lovino no llegaba a entender del todo de que estaban hablando, apenas y se acordaba como había terminado arrastrado en esa pequeña pelea entre esos dos y sus gustos nada similares. A su parecer, parecía que se pelaran por todo, y el albino lo disfrutara.

-She lead us back and here – Cantaron las fuerte todos, para ponerlos más sordos y comenzaran tener que hablar más alto para entenderse.

-Solo estaba charlando con el señorito – Dijo el de una manera muy extraña. El cual no pasó desapercibido Elizabeta, quien lo miro con curiosidad evidente.

-Chicos, se tardan mucho. Tenemos que irnos – Por último, de esas grandes cortinas de esa imitación de seda y terciopelo azul marino, salió el tercero de los amigos.

-Sería mejor irnos de aquí – Dijo Elizabeta. Ya no quería estar en ese lugar.

-Quédense – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa – Podríamos quedarnos un rato más – Seguido de eso los miro a todos uno por uno. Sin identificar al chico de estaba prestando atención a la música y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Love comes again. Just when I… - La multitud seguía cantando y Lovino por fin reconoció la canción. No pudo evitar cantar en voz baja la parte de la letra que se sabía, el coro,

-Está en otra facultad – Explicó la chica – Y es del otro lado, por eso nunca lo habían visto, aunque indirectamente se podría decir que lo conocen –

-¿Indirectamente? – Pregunto Francis.

-Sí, supongo que ustedes han de conocer a Feliciano. Al menos por parte tuya, Gilbert – Gilbert estaba un poco distraído así que no entendió muy bien el tema de la conversación que estaban sosteniendo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –

-Feliciano – Dijo ella en un suspiro.

-Ah, es verdad. El es su hermano, Lovino Vargas – Dijo él, acercándose al castaño.

-Lovino – Dijo el acercándose. El chico volteo a verlo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Sin responder nada.

-Siempre tan expresivo –

-Y tú no cambias nada – Respondió él.

-Vamos, tendremos que pasar un rato aquí – Dijo Elizabeta. Lovino no le respondió tampoco y camino hacia ellos sin prestar atención realmente a nadie. Fue hasta que noto una cara no conocida para él, y de reflejo lo miro.

Fue extraño, vio los ojos de ese chico y parecían cálidos, pero fríos al mismo tiempo. Eso solo le dejo extrañado y desvió la mirada sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Quiero largarme de aquí, de saber que estaría de idiota aquí no habría venido – Dijo él con intensión de marcharse.

-¿Entonces porque viniste? – Fue casi un reflejo el que hablara Antonio. Lovino se volvió hacia él con una expresión de sorpresa que duro unos pocos segundos, no esperaba que ese chico le hablara.

- Love can come again, You gotta believe that – La gente movía sus manos al mismo tiempo, otro saltaban. Y la música parecía subir cada vez más su volumen.

-Porque tendría que decírselo a una persona que no conozco – Respondió Lovino. La sorpresa fue pasada al contrario, luego hizo una mueca extraña entre pensativo y confundido, y dejo eso para sonreírle de una forma extraña.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Dijo él.

Después de estar en silencio un momento, Elizabeta dijo que se quedarían un rato más, y que podían ir por donde quisieran.

Lovino suspiro y se marchó directamente a la barra de licores. Estuvo un momento sentado, hasta que el barman apareció y le pido una bebida. Al cabo de un momento, le dio su bebida con esos hielos luminosos.

Bebió un poco y se dedicó a mirar la copa, pasando su dedo índice en el borde de este.

A su lado se ocupó por el chico que le preguntó antes.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Le preguntó de forma seca.

- Sólo vine a saludar - Respondió. Lovino soltó un bufido molesto y bebió de un sólo trago a la copa.

- Hola - Dijo Lovino - Ahora piérdete -

Antonio entendió el carácter difícil que parecía tener el castaño y se momentos limitó a sólo observarlo.

De un momento a otro Lovino se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, todo bajo la atenta mirada del español.

Él abrió la puerta para salir cuando sintió alguien a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ya te vas? -

No quería responder, pero entendía que no iba deshacerse de el de manera fácil.

- No, sólo quiero salir de este lugar -

- ¿Por qué? -

Lovino arqueo una ceja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Es desagradable estar cerca de personas de personas beben encima de lo que sus amigos tiran, sí sr les puede llamar así a esa bola de bastardos -

- Es lo de todos los días -

Lovino hecho una mirada detrás del español, viendo escenas que le comenzaron a fastidiar.

- Ahora sí me voy - Dicho eso regresó acercándose a la pista de baile y se hizo a un lado pasando por la pared, seguido por el otro.

Después de avanzar un momento se quedó parado encimándose a la pared.

-¿No dijiste que te ibas?-

Lovino sonrió con enojo.

- Al parecer quieres que me largue rápido -

Antonio se quedó callado, pensando bien que decir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -

- Preguntas mucho - Lovino lo dijo en un tono molesto a lo que Antonio respondió con una media sonrisa que el otro no entendió.

-Tal vez porque me pareces interesante – Respondió. Lovino no supo que pensar, solo tuvo una extraña sensación que prefirió ignorar.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo –

-Eso es extraño, no me conoces, ¿pero no sientes una pisca de curiosidad? – Pregunto mirándolo detenidamente. Lovino recorrió su mirada a los ojos verdes del contrario, lo miro unos segundos antes de responder.

-Ya conozco a las personas que son de tu tipo – Dijo desviando la mirada. Los ojos del otro lo incomodaban si los llegaba a mirar por un rato.

-¿De mi tipo? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Él chico que se cree rebelde y puede hacer todo lo que le venga en gana. Él que sale en las noches todas los fines de semana coqueteando con alguna chica linda del lugar, probablemente llegando a más, para amanecer en una cama ajena e irse, sin sentir absolutamente nada – Dijo el – El tipo de chico que es una bastardo, como tú – Le dijo directamente sin esperar nada. Quería terminar la conversación de una vez por todas.

Antonio no dijo nada, y Lovino seguía sin mirarlo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que escucho una sonora carcajada del chico que lo acompañaba. Eso lo dejo un poco aturdido, puesto que no esperaba esa reacción de ese muchacho, y se volteo hacia él.

-Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así – Dijo el aun riendo.

-Tal vez porque nadie te lo dice a la cara – Murmuro Lovino, aun así Antonio pudo escucharlo. - ¿Me equivoco? –

-No te equivocas – Dijo él español.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que trascurría la noche. Lovino sonrió. Ese chico lo había dicho directamente, sin mentirle. No sabía si debía pensar que era un descarado idiota, o si era admirable que fuera honesto.

Estuvieron un rato de la misma forma. Apoyados la espalda en la pared, uno alado del otro separados por un metro, y mirando únicamente como bailaban todos. Al parecer, no había nada que decir, era incomodo y no al mismo tiempo.

Fue cuando una pareja demasiado cariñosa se paso a lado del castaño. Él estaba incomodo, si parecía que no tenían intención de separase. Antonio vio la cara de Lovino roja e incómoda, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

El italiano, sin poder hacer nada más, se alejo, acercándose al castaño con la cabeza gacha. Hasta el punto de tropezarse con él y que el otro lo sujetara del brazo. Lovino lo miro unos segundos, solo pestañeando sin poder decir nada.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Antonio, el italiano se iba a acomodar cuando él español se acerco un poco más a él.

-¿Quieres intentar lo que ellos? – Dijo señalando a la pareja. Lovino se puso más rojo todavía, empujando al español lejos de él.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Ni en tus sueños, bastardo infeliz! – Le insulto, marchándose maldiciendo por lo bajo. Antonio rio por su comportamiento y lo siguió. El castaño fue hacia la barra nuevamente y pidió una copa con licor, seguido de tomarla de un solo trago.

-Si tomas licor rápido, te emborrachas de la misma manera – Dijo Antonio. El castaño lo fulmino con la mirada antes de decidir que era mejor marcharse de ese lugar. Se levanto sin dirigir una mirada, dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

-¿No vas a despedirte de tus amigos? – Dijo Antonio. Lovino se dio la vuelta y lo miro unos segundos.

-No, ya les dire algo mañana – Dijo dando la vuelta.

-Hasta pronto –

Lovino suspiro y abrió la puerta.

-No creo que nos volvamos a encontrar. –

El español sonrió a sus espaldas.

-No será la última vez – Susurro confiado de sus palabras.

-Espero que no –Contesto marchándose del lugar. Pero algo en su interior, contradecía las palabras de su boca, las palabras del castaño quedaron clavadas en su cabeza.

* * *

No estoy acostumbrada a poner letras de canciones en un fic. Por lo mismo, no volvere a poner ninguna, es unicamente en este ocacion. Por lo cual, la letra de la cancion le pertence a su autor.

¿Les gusto? ¿Qué le parecio? ¿Tienen alguna pareja que les gustaria que pusiera?

:3


End file.
